


Human

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: AU. Set in the future. Cole hasn’t seen Phoebe since he became human 3 years ago.Because of a new threat he is forced to come back, and ends up getting hurt while protecting Phoebe.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 1
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	Human

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Baby_Blue_Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Blue_Teacup/pseuds/Baby_Blue_Teacup) in the [Prompts_From_The_Weird_World_of_Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompts_From_The_Weird_World_of_Tumblr) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  “It's been three years but you’re still as beautiful as ever,”
> 
> “Could you say that when you aren’t about to die?”
> 
> (Created by @theworldofprompts)

☆☆☆

Cole felt very weak. He knew that his human body would not be able to hold on for much longer.  
They had been here before and now it was happening again.

“It's been three years but you’re still as beautiful as ever,” Cole said as he looked into Phoebe’s eyes. 

He knew he didn’t have much time left. This was not how he had planned to die.  
He had thought that this new chance he had been given, as a human, could be a new start for him.  
A chance to be someone different where he could leave his past behind him. But it had been too good to be true, he should have known.  
After all, when had life ever been kind to him? He had forgotten how weak humans are and how easily they could be killed. 

Still he didn’t regret protecting Phoebe, if he hadn’t she would have been the one who had ended up hurt, and he couldn’t stand the idea of her getting hurt, despite everything that had happened between them. 

Phoebe tried to hold back a sob as she held him in her arms.

“Could you say that when you aren’t about to die?”

”Let’s face it, Phoebe. You don’t want me. You haven’t for a very long time.  
You stopped mourning me and our relationship a long time ago. I’m not what you want anymore, and I’m ok with that.  
You have moved on, found love again. That’s all I ever wanted for you, for you to be happy, even if it is with someone else.” 

”You shouldn’t talk, you need to save your energy. Leo will be here soon.”

”And by then it will already be too late. It’s ok, Phoebe. I guess I was never meant to live a human life.”

”Don’t give up, Cole. Not yet.”

Cole gave her a weak smile in response.

”You don’t have to pretend for my sake, Phoebe. I know I don’t mean anything to you anymore.  
You should go before more demons show up, I’ll be ok, I promise.”

”Don’t be stupid. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not gonna let you die here alone.”  
”Leo! Where are you? I need your help. Please hurry.” 

Cole’s vision was starting to get hazy, he could barely make out Phoebe’s face anymore. 

”Leo!!!”

”I’m here. What is it? What’s going on?” 

”I need your help.” Phoebe said as she turned her head towards Leo. ”Cole needs your help. Please.”

”I don’t know if there is anything I can do.”

”Try, please.”

”Alright.” Leo leaned down next to Cole’s form and put his hands above his chest as he tried to heal him.

”It’s not working.”

”It has to. Do it again.”

”Phoebe…”

”Please.”

Leo gave it another try, Phoebe could see the strain it was taking on him to continue.  
She kept her eyes on Cole’s body as she waited, refusing to consider that it might be too late.  
Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was struggling to keep herself together. 

She didn’t know what she would do if she lost him again. Despite what Cole seemed to think, she did care about what happened to him.  
She didn’t want him to die. She had so many questions she wanted an answer to, but that would have to wait until he got better.  
Like why he had never told her about him becoming human and where he had been and what he had been doing all this time. 

It was all so confusing and Phoebe hadn’t had time to process it all, that he was back in her life again, or how she felt about it.  
She couldn’t think about the future, all she could think about was that she couldn’t lose him again.  
She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it felt like forever before Leo stopped and looked up. 

”His pulse is weak, but he’s still alive.”

”Is he going to be ok?”

”I think so. His human body has been through a lot in a short time and needs to recover. I’ve healed everything I could, with some rest he should be fine.” 

”Thank you, Leo.”

”You’re welcome. We should get him out of here before anyone else comes back.”

”Yeah.” Together they lifted Cole on to his feet and supported him one by each side as Leo transported them out of there.  
When they arrived Cole was becoming slightly more conscious but seemed unaware of his surroundings. 

”Help me get him to my room?”

”Sure.” 

They continued to Phoebe’s room where they slowly laid him down on the bed and Phoebe tucked him in after Leo had left.

☆☆☆

When Cole woke up many hours later he thought he was dreaming at first.  
He couldn’t find any other explanation to why he would be in Phoebe’s room or why she would be there with him.

”Welcome back to the living.”

”Am I not dead?”

”No. You’re still alive.”

”Huh. Thought I was going to die over there.”

”So did I for a minute there. But Leo healed you before it was too late.”

”He did?”

”Yes. Why do you sound so surprised? He’s a whitelighter it’s practically in his job description.”

”I thought it was going to be too late by the time he arrived…and I wasn’t sure…”

”What?”

”If he’d be willing to help me after everything that’s happened.”

”Oh. Well, he did.” 

”I’ll have to thank him later.”

There was an awkward silence where neither of them knew what to say.  
Cole didn’t want to say anything that would scare her away or make her angry at him so he thought it best to let her begin.  
Phoebe was also uncertain about how to start, especially considering how things had been between them the last time they saw each other.

”So…you’re human now?”

”Yes.” 

”How did that happen?”

”I was given a second chance, the only condition was that I would leave my old life behind and spend my new life helping humans.”

”You help humans? How?”

”I got my old job back. Except now I defend humans instead of demons.”

”You’re an attorney again?”

”Yes.”

”Wow. That’s great.”

”Yeah, it’s not so bad actually. This time around I’m helping people who actually deserve it.”

”I’m glad. They are lucky to have you on their side. You have always been a good attorney.”

”Thanks. So what have you been up to while I’ve been gone?”

”Well, I’m still working on my column.”

”How’s that going?”

”Honestly? It hasn’t been going all that great lately. I don’t know, I guess I haven’t been feeling as inspired as before.”

”I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure it will get better. We all have our ups and downs.” 

”True. I’m glad you’re ok, by the way.”

”Thanks. Me too.” Cole said and they both began to laugh. 

He found himself relaxing a bit. For now, things were ok between them.  
He wasn’t as foolish as to believe things would stay that way though. Especially not since they hadn’t talked about their painful past yet.  
But that could wait a few more hours, for now he just wanted to enjoy this moment. 

He smiled at Phoebe and was relieved when she smiled back.  
As long as he had her in his life, whether as a friend or something more, his life would be complete.  
If Phoebe let him back in her life, there was also a chance she might one day let him back into her heart again. A guy had to have hope after all. 

”What time is it?”

”Why?”

”Just wondering if Piper has made dinner yet. I’ve missed her home cooked meals.”

”I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear you say that. Let’s go and see, shall we?” Phoebe asked and offered him her hand so she could help him get up from the bed. 

”Thanks.” Cole said as he accepted her help and followed her out of the room.  
He wasn’t sure how Piper and Paige would react to his presence but hopefully he would get a proper meal tonight.  
At least life around here was never boring.


End file.
